


Body of an Angel

by frostyoctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Stripping, kuroken mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: "An angel lay beneath him, naked, and he wanted to savor the feeling and sight. Bokuto kissed and bit Akaashi's neck, and he squirmed and moaned under Bokuto's touch."Akaashi's first time with Bokuto after stripping and dancing at Kuroo's bar(Part of my upcoming AU)





	Body of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> "Boy" = male stripper or prostitute in Kuroo's bar  
> "Birdy" = Akaashi's nickname given to him by Kuroo.  
> Forgive me if there's any inconsistencies or grammatical errors! I wrote this MONTHS ago and decided to edit and revise it at 2 AM because I've lost control of my life.. I also haven't written smut in a long ass time!  
> +Also, I apologize if this is extremely inaccurate, because I'm a virgin too......  
> (This is part of my Gang AU that I've been working on since December 2016. IDK when it'll come out, but I hope y'all like it when it does come out. This is a oneshot, and the full AU will be a series.)  
> Enjoy! Ya buncha sex freaks ;)

Kuroo kept convincing Bokuto to let Akaashi try hooking, or at least entertain the bar for a few nights. Bokuto was hesitant, and didn't feel comfortable telling Akaashi. When Kuroo asked Akaashi directly, he shrugged.  
It was at Akaashi's apartment on his couch. Bokuto was twirling his fingers through Akaashi's hair.  
"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said out of the blue.  
"Mmyes?" Bokuto answered. He swept Akaashi's bangs out of his pretty eyes.  
"Do you think I should become one of those boys?"  
Bokuto hesitated and gulped. "Eh, if you want to. I wouldn't want to be bossed around like that though. They run a high risk of being taken advantage of, too."  
"Hmm," Akaashi hummed. "I want to try it."  
Bokuto was apalled. Akaashi was a strong fighter and very smart, why would he want to become a Boy?  
Bokuto laughed nervously. "What made you think of that?"  
Akaashi shrugged. "I hear you talking about it with Kuroo on the phone."  
Bokuto froze and blushed. Humiliating! 'Kuroo is such a dick,' he thought. 'dumb, drunk bastard.'  
"S-sorry you hear all that. He's drunk all the time."  
Akaashi pulled Bokuto's head down and kissed him. "I want to try it," he whispered. "It could be fun."  
After Bokuto made a phone call to a drunk and high Kuroo, they walked in the snow over to HQ. Kuroo greeted them with a shit eating grin.  
"Wwwelcome! Hey, Birdy, I heard you wanna get nasty now, good job! I knew you wwwould come around!!" He hiccuped. Kenma was wrapped around him. His hair was messy and ruffled up like he had been making out.  
"Birdy, you can go with K-Kenma so he can show you the ropes. He’s the boss of the bitches!" Kuroo laughed.  
"Y-you mean 'Boys', Boss," Bokuto chimed.  
Kuroo dismissed him. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Go on Akaashi! I cant wait to see you at the bar!"  
Kenma took Akaashi's hand and they disappeared into the Boys' quarters. There were about 30 young men in the room, varying from twinks to twunks. Akaashi looked around the room nervously like a child's first day in school.  
Kenma rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Being a Boy is pretty easy, all you have to do is collect money, bang guys, and look good." He folded his arms across his chest and huffed his fringe out of his eyes. "We have sexy outfits and makeup, if you’re into that," Kenma paused. he grabbed Akaashi's shoulder. "Akaashi, are you a virgin?"  
Akaashi blushed. "Y-yes," he admitted.  
Kenma sighed. "Well, shit," he cussed. but he smirked. "If I were you," the smirk twisted into a mocking cat grin. "I would go after Bokuto tonight. I see you've both taken an interest in each other."  
Akaashi gulped. "I-is it obvious?" he sheepishly scratched his head.  
Kenma shrugged. "I know it when I see it."  
Akaashi thought for a moment. He did really like Bokuto, and they've been close to having sex, but they always stopped right before. Why?  
"Is Bokuto," Akaashi started. "Into anything specific, do you know?"  
Kenma smirked. "He's into rough sex and pretty lips sucking his dick," he stated lewdly and bluntly. "And thighs, which I think is weird"  
"C-can you help me pick something to wear?"

A little while later, Kenma came out of the dressing room and sat onto Kuroo's lap at the bar. He whispered something into Kuroo's ear. Kuroo grinned.  
"Gehehe," he giggled menacingly. "Akaashi's coming out soon."  
Bokuto had intense thoughts run through his mind. He felt like this was all his fault. But a part of him couldn't wait to see Akaashi come out.

The spotlight on the floor darted up to the curtain. Music sounded from the club and men yelled and cheered. Bokuto and Kuroo were waiting anxiously.  
Behind the curtain came out Akaashi, wobbling anxiously. He wore boots, ultra tiny shorts, and a small, tight shirt that exposed his midriff and toned abdomen. The shorts barely covered his groin and fully exposed his muscular thighs.  
He wiggled and wobbled toward the pole to the beat of the music. Akaashi twirled around the pole stiffly and nervously. He desperately searched for Bokuto in the audience of the bar.  
Their eyes met, and Bokuto's jaw dropped. The sight of Akaashi's slender build in that outfit made him feel drunk with lust.  
Bokuto's gaze brought comfort to Akaashi. He relaxed and twirled around the pole with ease. people threw money. To Bokuto's (and his own) surprise, his upper-body strength allowed him to flip, climb, and do tricks on the pole. More money was thrown.  
He took off the shirt to reveal his muscular pecs and abdomen. He caressed his own body as he gyrated to the beat of the music and thrust onto the pole. After dancing like that for a while, he tears off the shorts to reveal the tightest pair of underwear he's ever worn. He kept his eyes locked with Bokuto.  
He wanted to ramp up the sex drive, and the easiest way to do that was to touch himself, according to Kenma. And so he did, but only for a brief moment. But that moment felt like an eternity to Bokuto.  
He slid off the stage and strut his way through the audience, straight to the back where Bokuto was. They locked eyes as Akaashi sat on his lap. The song had ended and another Boy had come on stage, but it felt like they had just begun a dance of their own.  
Akaashi straddled Bokuto and ran his hands through the taller one's black roots and white locks. he whispered dirty things into his ear, making Bokuto hard. Akaashi felt the rising hardness pressing into him. That turned him on.  
"Touch me," Akaashi whispered. "Koutarou."  
Bokuto gulped. "'K-Kaashi..."  
Akaashi repositioned himself on Bokuto's lap. His hands snaked up Bokuto's shirt to trace his abs.  
"Please take me, Koutarou," Akaashi whispered into Bokuto's blushing ears.  
Akaashi got up, grabbed Bokuto's hand, and almost ran out of the room. he threw off the clunky boots as he ran.  
"You can use my room!" Kuroo yelled and laughed heartily. "Use a condom, kids!"

Akaashi threw down Bokuto on the bed and hastily undid his belt and pants. He threw them on the floor and tugged on Bokuto's hard length through his boxers. Bokuto threw his head back and grunted. Akaashi slid down Bokuto's boxers and licked the tip of Bokuto's dick. Then he sucked the tip and gradually went farther down the shaft. He gripped the shaft with one hand and as he took the length in his mouth he rubbed and twisted it. Akaashi tasted precum but focused on the task at hand. He heard Bokuto moaning and grunting and tried to go as far down the shaft as possible. To his own surprise, Akaashi didn't gag. He kept going up and down the shaft with his pretty lips as Bokuto kept moaning and cussing. When Akaashi touched his hand beneath Bokuto's shirt on his stomach, they made eye contact. Bokuto saw small tears run down Akaashi's face but ran his hands through his dark wavy hair. Akaashi's hand left his stomach and rubbed Bokuto's balls. Bokuto went crazy and grunted as Akaashi pulled him out of his mouth. Akaashi tugged on Bokuto's dick so he could finish on his face. Bokuto kept sighing and panting. While he was recovering, Akaashi wiped his face. He still had more in him. With shocking strength, he flipped Akaashi over on the bed and straddled him. his knees were between Akaashi's legs. With lightning speed, Bokuto tore off the tight underwear Akaashi wore. He took in this moment. An angel lay beneath him, naked, and he wanted to savor the feeling and sight. Bokuto kissed and bit Akaashi's neck, and he squirmed and moaned under Bokuto's touch.  
He licked his lips at the sight of Akaashi's toned thighs in front of him. He gently caressed them and kissed and bit them. He smirked when he saw he left marks. Akaashi moaned loudly at the contact.  
But Bokuto couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed lube and a condom. He coated his fingers in the lube and prodded at Akaashi's ass. Akaashi arched his back and let Bokuto finger him. He pushed back Bokuto's hair, and tried to think about something else as the pain went on.  
with Bokuto's other hand, he gently tugged on Akaashi's shaft. this made Akaashi gasp sharply.  
After stretching Akaashi out a bit, he rolled over the condom over himself. He straddled Akaashi and leaned down to kiss him.  
"I-I'm a virgin," Akaashi admitted. "Please be gentle, Koutarou."  
Bokuto nodded silently and kissed him again. He entered Akaashi slowly and carefully. For Akaashi, it hurt a bit, and he winced at the first few thrusts, but after a little bit he relaxed into it. Bokuto had a steady rhythm. With each thrust, Akaashi made a cute and lewd noise. With one hand on Akaashi's thigh and the other on his dick, Bokuto stroked Akaashi as he thrust into him. Akaashi was a puddle of pleasure under Bokuto. He screamed Bokuto's first name loud enough for the whole bar to hear. He came all over Bokuto's chest and stomach as Bokuto came in unison. Bokuto pulled out and collapsed on the bed. He slid off the condom and threw it away while panting. They cleaned up and cuddled. They were both exhausted.  
"Th-thank you," Akaashi kissed.  
Bokuto nodded and held him close into his chest. "You are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed the top of Akaashi's head.  
They slept in Kuroo's trap house for the night and left in the morning. Akaashi was sore.


End file.
